Little Child Be Mine
by XrosaryX
Summary: She wanted her. Not her rose. Her. The little girl who looked like her.


**I DO NOT OWN IB!**

_**During the game I noticed that if you look at the Lady in Red she would in a weird way look a bit like Ib is she were older. So this came up.**_

_**In all honesty I am not an expert on color meaning so the interpretations of the color schemes might be a bit off.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this!**_

* * *

When she saw the little girl, it was as if she was seeing her own reflection.

The same shade of brown hair.

Large red eyes.

Just.

Like.

Her.

Her 'heart' nearly stopped as this little girl stared up at her. Wide eyed and tilting her face curiously.

It was as if she was seeing herself in a smaller and more innocent version. In that instant she wanted this little girl.

That moment when she felt the little girl enter their 'world' she became delighted.

Not for her rose. No.

That moment that little girl stared up at her she had decided. She was going to claim her for her own.

They were identical.

As if...As if they were perhaps made to be alike with each other.

Like a mother and daughter.

* * *

In a way, she and the other women in the portraits were made in the images of the one in many women their creator had met when he was alive. She was never certain if it were true, but it would make things understandable.

The Lady in Yellow seemed always eager to gossip to her and the others. Even if one were to tell her a secret it was never kept safe and soon the entire gallery learned about said secret.

Perhaps their creator saw women being rather eager and so easy to betray others just to get something in the end.

The Lady in Green was rather annoying. She whined a lot of how 'unpretty' she was, even when all four colored women looked about the same just with different color schemes. She was always complaining to the other ladies or to other art pieces how she would want to be as pretty as they were.

Surely her green scheme stood as a symbolism for envy...

Now the Lady in Blue was the one woman no one wanted to upset. For some reason she was overly sensitive and cried when someone said something upsetting. She would go on for days until she found something to take her mind off whatever caused her to cry. The Lady in Red tried her hardness not to hiss in annoyance when she heard the wailing right next door to her gallery room.

Were women always seen as depressive weaklings?

She...

The Lady in Red was the most hated it seemed by their creator. Why?

Even she did not know. It was just something she knew deep in her 'heart.'

Yes she was displayed to the outside world of the gallery and in a way was more famous than the other ladies, but it wasn't satisfying. She was always associated with lust. The painting rumored to have been based upon the creator's lovers who had tried to seduce him.

Red. Red. Lady in Red.

Red eyes of pure demonic desire...

So seeing that little girl so much like her.

She wanted her.

Wanted to keep her.

Keep.

Her.

* * *

After many tries to to catch the girl, the Lady in Red grew tired.

Why did she have to run?

She wasn't going to hurt her.

Perhaps it was because the Lady in Blue had torn up the blue rose of the man who accompanied the little girl. Perhaps that was the cause of her fear. She huffed, how dare the other ladies scare off the little girl. She would never scare the child.

She was too precious to her.

Even if she always clung to that man and stared at her with frightened eyes. The woman couldn't bring herself to hurt her.

There was a sudden feeling that washed over her.

It was an odd feeling. One moment she was nodding to whatever the Lady in Blue, Green, and Yellow was saying and suddenly they all stopped. It was as if something had changed in the gallery.

The mannequins froze in their rooms and turned their bodies in one direction at once. The small dolls instantly halted their giggling and playing to stare up at the ceiling in confusion.

Everything was for once quiet.

The Lady in Red sighed and quietly crawled away from the other ladies that stayed in place, wonder on their faces.

Her thoughts returned to the two 'visitors.' Perhaps they had made it to Mary's realm and had found the portrait of the last creation.

She never did like Mary...The little girl was particularly mean to the other artworks except for the dolls.

Those little toys loved her to death and she sometimes was subjected to listening to those brats going on about how 'Mary was the best.'

She sighed again.

If they had made it there...They would have destroyed Mary already...Maybe that was what triggered the gallery's atmosphere.

...It would mean the little girl was gone now.

She paused her crawling and touched her cheek. Her 'heart' was tight and for her eye lids blinked rabidly. What was wrong with her? Nothing was coming out of her eyes. She was a painting.

"...And she's a human." The Lady in Red slowly began to turn herself until she stopped to see something. In the distance it looked like the man, but yet...

Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the little girl in his arms. Her 'heart' jumped up, but her mouth was twisted into a scowl. Something was wrong as the man strutted right by her.

He was not screaming at the sight of her.

Nor was their any signs of fear or worry.

He stopped and smirked at her, "What's wrong? No Loves Me, Loves Me Not invitations?"

"...You are not the man." He laughed as he set the girl down, "No..I just look like him. Mary killed him." The Lady of Red stared at the sleeping form of the girl.

She began to worry.

It was obvious the child adored the man, even if she wanted her for herself. The man smirked, "I'll be known as the Forgotten Portrait, but you could just still call me Garry."

She did not respond and continued to stare at the small child before them. She was clutching her rose so tightly it looked like it was molded into her tiny hands. The Lady in Red slowly crawled towards her and gently stroked the top of her head, "Why?"

'Garry' laughed again, "It's more interesting this way...Garry himself wanted this girl to leave. I am not him. In a way it makes the gallery interesting doesn't it?"

He gave her one last smile which made her shudder and put a protective arm over the girl, "Hurt her...I will kill you."

The new painting just shrugged and walked away.

* * *

The little girl woke up a few moments later and stared at her.

In her panic of what to do after 'Garry' had left the Lady gently crawled to her gallery room with the little girl in one of her arms.

It was a struggle, but she could not risk the child to be seen. The dolls would surely lure her away and her rose was so tempting to play the game she knew all the ladies loved.

There was no way she was going to harm her. No possible way...

"Where's Garry?" The girl's voice was whimpering and her 'heart' ached at the sadness in the child's face, "He's alright. He just had things to do," she gently told her.

The girl stared at her before opening her quivering mouth, "When will he be back?"

"...Child, I do not know."

Those wide red eyes much like hers began to water and suddenly water fell out of her eyes. Stunned the Lady in Red slowly crept up and put her face on the sides of the child's cheeks.

Her smooth face was warm, but the water spilling out of her eyes felt rather cold.

She used her thumbs and wiped the tears away, "Shush," she cooed as the girl began to sniffle, "He'll come back. Don't worry. Do you...Would you like me to sing you a song?"

She feared the girl would flee. Her rose was still in her tiny hands and the look in her face mirrored one of fear.

However the child nodded, "Please..." The little girl settled down back on the floor, an arm of the Lady in Red bent so she could use her bent elbow as a pillow. With her free hand she began to gently comb her fingers through the girl's brown hair.

Indeed...The long brown locks were soft through her fingers just as she thought they were.

"Always be mine...  
Please do not leave.  
Little child of mine.  
You shall always be safe."

The Lady in Red continued to repeat these words and soon the little girl was asleep. She smiled, "You shall always be safe...Always be mine..."

* * *

**Sorry if it might be a little odd and all. Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
